Daphne
Daphne is the eldest daughter of the King Oritel and Queen Marion as well Bloom's sister. She is the former keeper of the Dragon Flame before her sister's birth. Personality Daphne loves her sister Bloom, and she is always there to give advice when she is confused about her powers or origins. In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Daphne shows wits when she gives Bloom her mask to find the secret library of Domino. Daphne appears to be staid because she appears only in difficult situations but she seems to have a fun side in the second film when, as a joke, she scares her sister Bloom, coming suddenly out of the pool, also she says that raw fish is not so bad. History Before the Series Daphne was living a peaceful life in Domino with her parents the King Oritel and Queen Marion, and her younger sister Bloom until a group of witches (the Trix's ancestors) attacked the kingdom looking for the all-powerful source of the Great Dragon's power: the Dragon Flame/Fire. To save her sister and the almighty cosmic power of the Great Dragon itself, she made a portal and put Bloom inside, sending her to Earth, outside the magical dimension. Moments later she confronts the Ancient Witches, along with fellow nymph and Sirenix fairy Politea, who then double-crossed her, allowing the evil witches to put a dark curse upon her mighty Sirenix powers which had suddenly turned against her and resulting in Daphne to live out the rest of days as a disembodied spirit in a sea cave at lake Roccaluche, where the very mystical source of Sirenix itself is kept. Seasons |-|Season 1 = Her first appearance is in the sixth episode as a voice telling Bloom how to get out from a room in flames inside Cloud Tower. Later she appears physically in the ninth episode inside Bloom's dreams telling the young fairy to go towards her, that day Bloom went to the library from Alfea to find more information about Daphne, there Bloom finds that Daphne was the supreme Nymph of Magix, as well as guardian of the Dragon Fire, however Bloom could not read anymore because the magic library got momentarily out of control, but it was fixed by Ms.Faragonda, when the Headmistress checked the books related to Daphne, she began to suspect that Bloom could be the princess of Domino and ordered Barbatea to close the library without magic. Ms.Faragonda gave Bloom more clues to find herself after learning she was adopted. However, after the events of Secrets Within Secrets, Bloom was sad and didn't wanted to continue with her search about Daphne or stay in Alfea, then she went back to Gardenia. The Trix followed Bloom and took her powers after telling her the truth about her identity being her princess of Domino and that Daphne is her sister who intervened to protect her. In The Crown of Dreams, Bloom finally meets Daphne face to face, in the remains of Domino's castle. Although she does not find her powers there, Bloom knows more about the attack on her realm and the possibility that her biological parents can be still alive somewhere, then she promises to search them, after recover her powers and stop the Trix. Before the final battle, Bloom meet Daphne again in the lake Roccaluce, there the Nymph explains to her that no one can take away the Dragon Fire because is already part of her, just like her memories and identity, that she just had doubt about herself and her capability to handle her powers and that only she needed to trust herself again. After vanishing, Bloom thinks about the words of her sister, then she regains the confidence as well the fire inside her heart and successfully defeat the Trix. |-|Season 2= Despite having very few appearances in this season, Daphne still stays in contact with Bloom. She has a brief appearance in the episode "Professor Avalon's Secret", inside a dream of her sister Bloom, in which a younger Daphne and her biological parents were present. Appearance *''List of Daphne's outfits'' Daphne is a young woman with long blond hair, pale skin, and hazel-brown eyes. Category:Characters Category:Daphne